Changes
by libra1287
Summary: Harry has decided to take charge of his future but how do Snape and Malfoy fit in the picture? Slash,HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

First let me say that I own nothing! Not even a little bit!

Second I want to say that this is my first story, though I have been reading them for years. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

Chapter One

"Fuck you! Quit acting like you know me, because you don't!"

"MR. POTTER! I will not-"

"You too Snape! You don't know shit about me!"

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the potions lab shaking with fury. _How dare they, of all people, tell me who I am?_

The day had started out fine until the time for potions came about. Harry was again partnered up with Malfoy and everything was running smoothly until Malfoy decided to tell Harry a little about himself. Malfoy told him about how everyone fawned over him and how much he enjoyed it and also about how his relatives treated him like he was Merlin himself, which was funny to Harry since that accusation may have been right. If the Dursleys hated magic enough to put him through so much abuse, how would they treat Merlin? Harry had finally had enough when Malfoy started in on his parents and how Harry wasn't even really sad that they were gone. It was like the straw that broke the camels back, Harry was beyond furious. He had learned a little about hiding his emotions, but this was far too much to hold in.

Currently, things were being blown around the classroom, glass jars were breaking, and the students were cowering behind anything that could shield them from the storm. The only people who were exposed were of course Harry, Malfoy, and Snape. For once their seemingly unbreakable masks were down as they realized the full extent of provoking an already angry Harry Potter.

Harry looked around and in some sense knew what was happening, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was tired of people assuming that they knew him and also tired of acting out the character they assumed he was. He was seventeen years old, for God's sake, and he didn't know who he was himself. Harry vaguely heard someone calling his name and looked up to see that Professor Dumbledore had been called along with some other teachers. They were currently forming a wide circle around him.

"Harry calm down, my boy. Concentrate and focus on my voice, shut everything else out" Dumbledore murmured in a soft tone. _What makes him think I couldn't calm down if I wanted to?_ Harry just stared at Dumbledore and automatically everything that was flying through the air dropped. He didn't give anyone a chance to say anything to him before he was walking out of the door. He heard people moving to follow, but with his next step the door was slammed closed. Harry made his way out of the castle into the afternoon sun and headed for a shaded tree on the other side of the lake. It took him a while to reach his destination, but he didn't mind, he needed to think. Even though it was only the end of the first week of school, it seemed as if it had already started out far worse than any before. On his birthday, the Dursleys had kicked him out of the house for good saying that no amount of money could keep him there longer than needed. Since he was legal he just packed up his meager belongings and headed for the Leaky Cauldron where he remained until the school year started. There he did his best thinking, there was no one to boss him around and no one to distract him from his thoughts. He just stayed in his room by himself only leaving to buy his school supplies.

The school year had approached quickly enough and he was soon aboard the Hogwarts Express, sharing a car with Ron and Hermione. Though they were more experienced than other children their age, they were still the same old Ron and Hermione, bickering and fighting the whole trip. As soon as this had started Harry lost interest and instead found the passing view more interesting. He barely spoke anymore, only a few words here and there. Nothing seemed important enough to voice his opinions. Overall, Harry Potter was depressed.

I know it's short but what did you think?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing...as everyone probably knows so this will be the last of the disclaimers. I hope you like the second chapter! Remember Review and tell me what you think! Happy Reading!

Chapter Two

As Harry sat under the shadow of a large tree, he pulled out his journal. This was where all of his thoughts that were too great to hold in were. It was his most treasured possession; if anyone was to get a hold of it they would learn a lot more than needed about Harry Potter. Harry was writing down the event that had just taken place when he noticed an owl coming his way. Slowly he put up his book and sighed, waiting for the bird to reach him. When it had, he pulled the small parchment from its leg and read the one sentence that it held. _ Harry, meet me in my office right away, Professor Dumbledore._ Harry got up and made his way in the direction of the professor's office.

When the stone statue had been reached, Harry said the password and headed to the next door that had been left open for him. He walked in and noticed that most of the faculty who were a part of the Order was there along with Ron, Hermione, and for some reason Draco Malfoy. Harry briefly glanced in his direction and raised a silent eyebrow, but then as if deeming it unimportant turned away and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now Harry, what you did back there was highly inappropriate" Dumbledore waited after that sentence, beckoning Harry to apologize, but when none came he continued.

"You put a lot of students in danger back there and from now on I want you to try and control that anger" Again he waited, but was only met with silence. Dumbledore's eyes slowly became a pale blue and his voice hardened ever so slightly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Harry just stared at him for a moment and then turned on his heel and calmly walked out of the office. Before getting anywhere, a hand was wrapped around his upper arm and he was pulled back into the office and into a chair.

"Harry I was talking to you"

"What would you like me to say Headmaster?"

"I would like an apology; I would like to know that you feel remorseful about all of the lives that you just put in danger"

"But isn't it the point of an apology to mean what you are saying? Isn't it a point to actually care about the people you are apologizing to?"

"And you don't?"

"No one was hurt, I know that. There was no harm done. May I leave now?"

"Harry, from this moment on, I am putting you in the care of Professor Snape. You are to go to him every morning and every night of every day for forty five minutes in the morning and an hour and a half in the evenings. Do I make myself clear?"

"What would be the point of this Headmaster? Is he to make sure I stay under your control? Is he to make sure that I don't run off in the middle of the night?" Harry hissed angrily while narrowing his eyes at the Headmaster.

"Yes, now that will be all. Professor Snape will show you your new quarters. Remember Harry, do whatever he tells you to."

Harry stood up from his chair and waited for Snape and Malfoy to take the lead. The trip to the dungeons was made in silence except for the occasional whispering between the two Slytherins. Finally they reached a blank wall that was located a few paces down from the Slytherin common room. Snape said the password, and they each stepped through the doorway that had appeared. The common room was spacious and consisted of some sofas and other furniture. Harry turned to Snape as he started to speak.

"Potter, you will be staying here with Mr. Malfoy. As the headmaster has said, you will report to me every morning and every night. Between that time, Draco will be reporting to me about every little thing that you do, so I would advise you to think before you do anything that would make me have to tell Dumbledore. Goodnight." And with that Snape walked out of the door. Harry started walking towards the doors on the right and Malfoy just stared at him waiting for some kind of reaction, he knew must be coming. He just continued to stare as Harry made his way around exploring this and that.

"When you are done staring, could you decide on which bedroom you would like to take?" Harry had his back towards Malfoy and was reading the titles of some of the books on the shelves. Malfoy was shaken out of his reverie and put on his best sneer and said "I'll just take the one on the right"

"Are you sure you don't want to look at it first?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Harry silently headed for the room on the left and said "Suit yourself" and then he was gone. Draco, wondering what all that was about, went to look into the room and was horrified to see that it was made up in all reds and golds. In a rare moment of disbelief, Malfoy smacked himself on the forehead.

Ok a fraction longer than the last! Yay! Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I know it's starting slow but I have some of the story written out already and it picks up soon so keep with it! Thanks and Happy Reading!Chapter Three

The next morning found Harry in the common room early working on a difficult essay for Transfiguration. Between the spells to turn small and delicate inanimate objects into overly large objects, Harry speculated about how his life became so difficult. Thinking of his past and his less than perfect future made a grim frown appear on his face. He wondered if everything that he had gone through was or would be worth it in the end. Did all of those people who died unjust deaths have to die, and if they didn't what could Harry have done to prevent even one from happening? These were the thoughts that never failed to show up, the only thing constant that he could count on. Harry was snapped out of his recollections by the chiming of a grandfather clock in the far corner of the room. Eight o'clock. Harry very neatly set his half finished essay inside his bag and prepared to head to Professor Snape's office. Walking the few paces to the office door, Harry observed how cold it was in the dungeons but not a cold that Harry couldn't stand. He found it quite nice actually.

Upon reaching the door, Harry poised his fist ready to knock when it was dramatically thrown open from the inside. Harry just lifted that same eyebrow and headed for the chair in front of the desk. Professor Snape took note of Harry's cool demeanor and his impassive face and sat behind the desk. For fifteen minutes the only thing that could be heard was that high pitched tune you can only hear when in complete silence. Each was observing the other, making notes and jokes inside their own heads but nothing could be revealed upon their faces. Finally Snape was the first to speak.

"For some barbaric reason the Headmaster seems to think that I enjoy babysitting ill tempered little children on my time off." Harry just sat, staring at the potions master with a knowing look in his eyes. He knew what Snape was trying to do and for once he could honestly say that he would enjoy spoiling a well thought out plan. He remained silent. Snape leaned back casually in his chair with a slight smirk on his face. Another fifteen pass.

"You are just like your father: immature, incompetent, and disrespectful to authority" The only way to tell that Harry had even heard this was from the gradual smirk that was forming. Snape's eyes had a slight flicker of disappointment that could only be seen if you were looking for it. Luckily Harry was. Fourteen minutes go by.

"The only person more stupid than you is that deadbeat dog you called godfather. I have to admit that I smiled for days when he died." Snape looked closely for the reaction he was sure was coming. This had to be the breaking factor to Potter's cold attitude. And he waited. Harry looked up at the clock over head and silently got out of his seat and left the room.

Outside Harry was calmly walking to his first class, not having time for breakfast, but on the inside he was storming through the halls, cursing every person he saw and kicking every statue that crossed his path._ How dare he say those things about dad and Sirius! How dare he act as if he was holier than anyone! Heaven knows he's done more terrible things than my dad and Sirius combined! ARRG!_ Harry physically stopped in the middle of the corridor he was in and set all of his thoughts aside. It was no use arguing with himself about things some no good teacher had the gall to say to him. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd heard him say it. Harry walked into Charms and took out his things for notes.

The day passed uneventfully, with him going to all of his classes and at lunch sitting under the tree by the lake doodling in his notebook, in spite of not eating any breakfast. At the end of his last class Harry made his way back into the set of rooms he was sharing with Malfoy, only to discover that Malfoy had decided to have some friends over. As soon as he set foot through the doorway, he was under the scrutiny of three pairs of Slytherin eyes.

"So it is true Draco" inquired Pansy

"Of course it's true, Malfoy's don't lie"

"I think Potter would disagree with that statement" replied Blaise

Each eye once again turned to a still standing Harry who was very slowly walking towards his room. It seemed to him as if they were waiting for a reply.

"Whatever" was his only word.

"What Potter? I thought you would love being in the center of attention"

Harry let himself give into an urge and gave Malfoy the finger before shutting the door to his room.

Don't forget to review!Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one is so short! I figured since it is I wouldn't make anyone wait another day :)

Chapter Four

Harry sat staring out of the bay window that was open to the night's cool breeze. It was already half past seven and Harry was procrastinating his upcoming meeting with Snape. With all of the thinking that he did today, he couldn't find any plausible reason for the situation that he was in. Why had Dumbledore assigned Snape, of all people, to look after him? And why exactly did he need someone to look after him in the first place? Harry guessed it was another perk that everyone was so jealous about. Harry heard the light laughter coming from the common room and dreaded reentering but knew he couldn't just hole up in his room. So squaring his shoulders with his chin up, he left the confines of his room and ignored the sudden silence and enquiring looks as he made his way towards the exit.

"Potter, didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to enter a room without speaking?" Harry paused mid-step and turned around refusing to rise to the bait and replied with

"You are right, of course, how could I have forgotten? How are you nice young gents and lady this fine evening?" Sarcasm laced every syllable of the sentence. Harry waited a beat for the replies from the shocked faces before regaining his step and headed once again to Snape's office. This time he was able to knock on the heavy oak door before entering and sitting in the same seat of this morning.

Snape sat at his desk supposedly grading papers, but to Harry it looked as if Snape was painting a picture with red as his favorite color. After five minutes of this activity, Snape stacked the papers in a pile and looked at Harry.

"Why do you guard yourself so fiercely?"

"What?" Harry was, ironically, caught off guard. He was expecting to repeat the performance of that morning, not for Snape to actually talk to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Snape's eyes were glued on his and he found it extremely hard to not look away.

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"Of course you do, but I will explain further so that thing you call a brain can catch up. How is it that I can say all of those things that I did this morning without you acting like a spoiled little immature whelp?"

"Professor, with all due respect, you met me when I was eleven and you have watched as I and countless other students grow older. Don't you think that it's about time that I start acting my age and not blow up every time someone says something mean?"

"Yes, but you still have not answered my question. Why are you so guarded? What is with this careless attitude?"

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden? I know that you don't want me to be here right now, that Dumbledore forced you as well as I into this unreasonable situation, so why all the questions?"

"Because it seems that I am the only one who wishes to understand you."

The room fell into complete silence as Harry thought about that statement and Snape watched for any kind of reaction that he wasn't so sure was going to come.

"May I go?" asked Harry softly. Snape nodded his head and watched as the boy slipped out of his office.

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello All! I just remembered to post this before I crashed! It's one a.m and I just got off from work! Tired! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Happy Reading!

Chapter Five

Harry walked back to his room with his head down in deep thought. He was wondering what had possessed Snape to say such a thing. Excluding the part where the professor wanted to understand him, he was correct. It seemed that everyone he usually surrounded himself with had moved on with their lives; Harry only wished he could do the same. Ron and Hermione were always wrapped up in each other and their "arguments," everyone could tell that they liked each other but both being as stubborn as they are, they just couldn't see it. They were his best friends but Harry knew that some day they would have to part. He has too many responsibilities and he has wasted enough time pretending to have something he doesn't.

_Maybe this arrangement with Snape won't be all bad; if he has admitted that he wants to understand me, maybe I should just put everything to the side and take him up on that offer. I mean, Merlin knows he could teach me a thing or two._ By this time he had walked into his shared quarters and was on his way to his rooms before he noticed where he was, and the lack of noise. Harry looked around and found that Malfoy was sitting at a round table in the corner writing vigorously on a piece of parchment apparently trying not to notice that someone had just entered the room. _If I'm giving Snape a chance, might as well do the same with Malfoy._ Harry steeled his resolve and made his way to the table and sat down across from the blonde aristocrat.

Malfoy just continued writing and during that time Harry had the chance to truly look at the Slytherin; probably for the first time. Harry noticed that his fingers were long and slender and that when he wrote he left behind beautiful curls of letters in its wake. Harry moved his eyes slowly up the pale arm observing everything he could about this creation in front of him. When he reached Malfoy's chin and lips he had to pause and suck in a breath. Malfoy's lips were pink and full and Harry noticed something that he had never seen before; Malfoy had a slight dusting of freckles along the lower left side of his jaw. Harry's eyes continued their exploration of the other boy's cheek and nose. When he drifted his eyes further up they were caught by two stormy grey eyes staring back at him, but Harry didn't back down, he continued looking into the other's eyes seeming as if to be looking for something. Harry never had the chance to find whatever that _something_ was, for at that moment Malfoy turned his head and broke contact.

"What the fuck is your problem?" There was no audible hate or loathing in the sentence just one of confusion.

"Nothing, I'm just looking…really looking at you" Harry replied

"Well stop it, you're freaking me out"

Harry just sat back in his chair and continued to stare at the blonde in front of him, only a tiny smirk barely visible on his face.

"Well I would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy loved being admired by others, but please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Now you listen here Potter—"

"Hey hey calm down, I didn't mean to be offensive it was just a joke"

Malfoy looked put out at this; the look of confusion was growing in greater degree across his face.

"Now Malfoy, I know that we haven't exactly been on friendly terms as of late" Malfoy snorted at this.

"But I am here to negotiate a truce of sorts"

Harry watched as Malfoy slowly began leaning in towards him, obviously intrigued by this proposal.

"And why should I agree to this exactly?"

"Because we're seventeen and not children anymore and of course you can't forget that we'd be great together. Besides, if you agree to this, this will make millions of people shit themselves."

Malfoy smirked at that last statement, but then his face returned to that of consideration. Then he said "I'll think about it" And went back to writing on his piece of parchment, supposedly ignoring Harry now; though it was ruined by the slight smirk on his face.

Please Review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go guys! Happy Reading!

Chapter Six

The next morning when Harry arrived at Snape's door, it was with a new resolve. Harry had thought long and hard about this new plan that he had already put in motion. There were a lot of things that he didn't know about in the wizarding world and had a hunch that neither Dumbledore nor the Weasley's would ever want him to know. So with this idea, he knocked lightly upon the door. He only had to wait but a minute before the door ominously opened as though it knew the changes that the young man before it was making. Harry walked cautiously into the room to see that Snape was already sitting behind his desk, though there weren't any papers on it. He walked forward and sat down in the chair and never giving Snape an opportunity to talk, he opened his mouth.

"I've been thinking…and I accept your offer."

Snape carefully sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers, and regarded the boy before him. He knew that he had to be careful with the way he handled this situation.

"So how about we start with this change that you have made"

"First I would like to make sure that anything said in this room will not get back to the headmaster"

"Within reason"

Harry regarded Snape for a minute and then agreed. He figured that was as good as he was going to get.

"This summer I have had time to think, really think. I needed to find what it was that _I_ believed in, not what other people told me to believe in." Harry stopped his explanation when he saw a look of suspicion cross the professors face and hurried to put him at ease. "I'm not saying that I believe Voldemort or that I want to follow him….just saying that I wanted to think for myself."

The look of veiled suspicion passed to be a replaced with a look of interest.

"But as I was saying, I wanted time to think for myself and that opportunity came when my relatives kicked me out of the house this summer."

"Kicked you out?"

"Yes, they said that since I was seventeen and legal no amount of money could keep me in their house. Come to think of it, I don't really know what they meant by that."

"The headmaster has been paying your relatives a very handsome amount of money over the years as I understand it."

"Hmm. Well that makes sense."

"How did they find out that seventeen was the legal age in our world?"

"Dumbledore, as caring as he is, wrote them a letter a week before my birthday explaining how it would be in their best interest to let me stay until school started again. Needless to say, they didn't listen"

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes before it was interrupted by Snape.

"Why don't you head to breakfast and we'll pick up this conversation later."

As Harry walked out of the room, he was met by a figure leaning casually against the opposite wall.

"Good morning Malfoy"

Malfoy kicked off the wall and started walking down the hallway obviously wanting Harry to fall in step beside him. He turned his head and spoke.

"I thought about your proposal"

"And?"

"And you know I have a love for the dramatics"

By this time they had reached the entrance to the Great Hall and had stopped before its double doors. Harry looked at Malfoy to see a smirk on his face and Malfoy looked at Harry to see an almost identical smirk on his.

"You ready?" Malfoy had his hands flat against the doors ready to push and Harry replied "Of course"

Remember to review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter! And just to warn you guys we are getting close to the end of the pre-written chapters...I've been trying to write as much as possible but whenever I force it I get stuck...but I will be continuing the story so never fear! Happy Reading!

Chapter Seven

If Harry wasn't used to the silences he created in the Great Hall he would have found his present situation slightly unnerving, but luckily for him he knew what to expect. The hall instantly went quiet as the students got a good look at who had just entered, but soon the whispering began as the two made their way to the Slytherin table. Harry, for the first time, reveled in the power he had to create a scandal with just the walking with a friend. He looked around the hall at all of the faces taking in each and every reaction, but the face that he loved the most was the face of Dumbledore. The sight was enough to make him laugh out loud; Dumbledore was caught between a half standing half sitting position with his eyes wide and mouth open. It was great. Probably the funniest thing he had ever seen. But Harry didn't let himself laugh; he just released a tiny smirk and followed Malfoy the rest of the way to the Slytherin table. Harry observed how Malfoy just gave a look and had a space cleared for himself and Harry. Harry expected to be greeted with scowls but was astonished to see that most of the people kept eating as if this happened every day.

"Potter? Potter?"

Harry turned to Parkinson, who he was sitting beside, and saw that she was talking to him.

"Are you going to eat?"

Harry looked down at his plate and gapped as he saw that it was loaded with breakfast foods, he hadn't the slightest idea of how it came to be and who had done it. He picked up his fork and cautiously speared some eggs and ate them. Just because he was giving Malfoy and Snape a chance didn't mean that he trusted either of them. All through breakfast he silently observed the mechanics of the Slytherin table. It was totally different from Gryffindor where there were many people talking over the other and creating a loud mass of noise. At the Slytherin table, everything was done with as minimal of noise as possible. He also noted that Malfoy seemed to be the leader. When he talked everyone listened and listened closely. When Malfoy was done with his breakfast, he quietly put down his utensils and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone listen. Potter and I have been given quarters together and have come to an agreement. I would like for each of you to treat him as you would were he a member of this house. This is the only time I will ask this of you. Obey it."

With that, Malfoy rose from his seat and motioned for Harry to do the same. As they were walking to their first class, Harry had a question he wanted to ask.

"How did you become the leader?"

"I was elected."

"Elected?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, you know when people vote for someone whom they think will be right for the job." Malfoy answered sarcastically.

"I know what elected means! I just didn't think Slytherins were the democratic type."

"What? You thought that I fought my way to the top by bullying and terrorizing? Don't pass judgments on things you know nothing about."

Harry watched as Malfoy sped up to walk in front of him.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with Malfoy only speaking to him when absolutely necessary, meaning never. Harry felt horrible about what he had said but it wasn't like it wasn't the truth. Slytherins were known for their cunning and ambition to rise to the top, sorry if he misinterpreted ambition as stepping on anyone in order to reach your goals. Malfoy's reaction to what he had said was what had confused him the most. He was used to Malfoy getting in his face to let him know that he was angry, not the way the blonde had reacted by just walking away. Maybe this truce really would bring about change within them both; probably not.

Reviewing is the new black...everyone is doing it... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is a treat/apology in the form of a longer chapter! I couldn't decide where to stop it without it being super short so its longer!

Also I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this! I appreciate it and i'm glad that you all seem to like it!

Chapter Eight

Later that evening when Harry was permitted into the Potion Master's office, he took his seat and without waiting for Snape to speak first, he started the discussion.

"Sir, how does one go about learning the dark arts?" Harry watches as this topic brought a scowl to the professor's face.

"And why, pray tell, do you want to know that?"

"Voldemort is, undoubtedly, more powerful than I am and he has so much more experience than I do. I feel like I'm going to need every weapon in my arsenal and if Voldemort is going to be using dark magic on me then I have to fight fire with fire. I'm not going to get rid of the git by Stupefys and Expelliarmus'"

Snape's face that once held suspicion now revealed something that Harry never thought would be directed at him. Snape looked….impressed.

"While I agree with your reasoning behind your tutelage in the Dark Arts, I am not quite convinced that it can be taught to you. I've seen your fighting style. It lacks the grace and the strategy; you throw your spells sporadically hoping that it hits its mark. To even begin learning the Dark Arts you first have to learn to duel….the proper way."

"Then will you teach me? To duel I mean?"

"My schedule is full at the moment. Ask someone else."

Harry absolutely had to get Snape to agree to teach him to duel. He didn't think there was anyone more qualified to teach him than Snape…not even Dumbledore.

"Well what if we substitute the dueling for these talks Dumbledore wants us to have? Technically he didn't say exactly what we were supposed to do during this time and we will still be following his instructions."

Harry had never pleaded with anyone for anything and he didn't like doing it now but this was something that he just had to convince Snape of.

"I will do whatever you want me to do." He knew saying this could potentially get him into a lot of trouble and sure enough they seemed to be the magic words.

"Whatever I want?" Snape asked with a gleaming look in his eyes and Harry could only nod.

"Then you will listen to my instruction without you talking back and you will not second guess the things I will teach you. This isn't going to be a walk in the park Potter…are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes"

"Then we start tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Harry quickly exited the room, hoping to leave before Professor Snape changed his mind. As he made his way to his quarters, he thought about how Ron and Hermione would react to his truce with, in their books, two of the worst Slytherins. This change in attitude was too quick even for Harry to fully wrap his head around let alone Ron with his quick temper and Hermione with her worrying. They would surely think he was off his rocker and Harry had to agree somewhat. These were two people who had harassed him since he first stepped foot in this world and here he was making nice with them, but Harry knew deep down that what he was doing was right. There was no way that he would defeat Voldemort the way he was now and though Harry had often found himself thinking of giving up, he knew that he didn't want to die just yet.

Harry reached the stretch of wall where his room was located, said the password, and steeled himself before entering his shared rooms. Though he and Malfoy had called a truce and had managed to be civil towards each other, ignoring the situation this morning, he still wasn't that comfortable with the blonde and especially didn't trust the people he hung around. When Harry entered the room he saw that the same two people from before were lounging on the sofas with the blonde, papers strewn around the coffee table. Deciding to make a quick exit to his room, Harry only got a part of the way before his name was called.

"Hey Potter, come sit and chat with us for a bit"

Harry turned and saw that Malfoy was beckoning him to the empty arm chair across from the sofa. As he approached, the three Slytherins straightened and assumed a posture that screamed formality. Harry sat and turned to face Malfoy but was surprised when the person on the left started speaking.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Harry looked into the hard eyes of Blaise Zabini and found himself wondering how he had never noticed the boy. He was very handsome, but there was something else about him. His stare and his aura were…intense to say the least.

"I will answer any questions that you have but first I have to clarify some things. Malfoy, are you sure you want them here for this discussion?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and replied "They are my closest associates; anything that is said to me can be said to them as well."

"Ok then, how were you allowed in Dumbledore's office for that meeting?"

Though Harry already guessed at the answer, he had to make sure that he wasn't putting his potential trust into the wrong hands.

"Growing up with a man like Lucius as a father, you are exposed to a lot of things…taught a lot of things. It was normal to hear faint screams in the night; to hear muggle women begging for their lives. It is true that when I was younger, I immortalized my father and wanted to be like him in every way. But as I got older and the scenes I was forced to witness got crueler and crueler I realized that I wanted to be nothing like that man. A man who cowers behind a mask and ready to kiss the boots of a half blood!

"So I went to Professor Snape, what you Gryffindors don't understand is that to most of us Snape is all we have. I knew he was a Death Eater but he was also my Head of House and he saved me from a fate worse than death. I refused the Dark Lord and for that I have basically been disowned in every way but officially. It wouldn't due for the public to see the Malfoy's weren't the "perfect representation of what is pureblood." Thank goodness for that rhetoric for it is the only thing allowing me to keep my name and rights."

"Not to mention that Lucius doesn't have another heir; got to love the Malfoy curse!" Parkinson added, though receiving a glare from Malfoy.

Harry only half paid attention to their bantering as he was trying to process everything that Malfoy had just told him. Malfoy describing his childhood made him realize that as bad as his upbringing had been and as bad as his relatives treated him, he was not the only one who had been mistreated. The things Malfoy admitted where by far worse than whatever Harry had experienced with the Dursleys. For Malfoy to reject his very upbringing and go against his parents really spoke for what kind of person he was; someone who Harry had terribly misjudged. Harry turned toward Parkinson and Zabini and silently raised his eyebrow but it was Malfoy again who answered.

"I've given you my story willingly but they will tell you their story only when they feel comfortable enough to do so. Until then I will vouch for them. Believe it or not Potter but we aren't all a bunch of "Death Eater wannabes.""

Harry looked down, recognizing the familiar phrase he and the Gryffindors called the Slytherins. Harry agreed with Malfoy's validation of the other two Slytherins and went on to answer Zabini's prior questions.

"I'm doing this because I realized that I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I've been given a seemingly impossible task with little to no training to accomplish said task. The people I've been surrounding myself with for the past six years have helped greatly don't get me wrong, but I'm still depending on the same luck I had when I was eleven."

Through his whole speech, Harry had refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. These were the thoughts that constantly looped in his head and it felt good to finally release them to the air. He would never have admitted these things to Ron and Hermione; they would have just told him how it wasn't just luck that allowed him to prevail year after year. They would cite his running into danger without a thought as bravery while Harry, and the Slytherins he suspected, would cite it as foolishness. He needed a fresh new view on things and where else should he look than with the Slytherins?

He was broken out of his reverie with Parkinson asking him a question.

"What is it exactly that you want from us?"

"I want you to teach me wizarding customs, traditions and politics. I want to learn all that I would have learned were I born and raised in the wizarding world."

Harry watched as the three Slytherins looked at each other in shock and then their faces gradually turned to smirks and Harry suddenly had a bad feeling about what he had requested.

Review please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

It's My Birthday! YAY! So as a gift to you wonderful people I am uploading a chapter. I was going to do two chapters but then I remembered 10 wasn't finished (oops) and I tried to write it before I uploaded but it was not coming together at all (truthfully it sucked lol) So I will work on it later today and hopefully you will have a chapter 10 to read! Thanks again to all who have reviewed and listed this to your favorites or have subscribed I really appreciate it! Now the story! Happy Reading!

Chapter Nine

When Snape told Harry that they would start his training tomorrow, Harry thought Snape was going to do some insane thing like wake him up at the crack of dawn in the worst way possible. But that morning when Harry arrived at the Professor's door, Snape had just told him to go to breakfast. As Harry entered the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table, he became aware of two very angry glares being shot his way. He'd barely sat down when-

"Where have you been? We haven't seen or heard from you since that meeting in Dumbledore's office-"

"Yeah and then you go and start hanging around Slytherines! What were you doing sitting at their table? What-"

"And why haven't you been in the common room?"

Harry's head moved as if following a tennis match. He then realized that with all that had happen in the past few days, he had barely talked to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, you have seen me. We have almost the same classes! And Ron, you heard Dumbledore, I'm under Snape's supervision."

Harry hoped that this explanation would be good enough, but of course it wasn't considering who his best friends were.

"That doesn't mean that you had to sit with them at meals or not visit us in the common room. I mean you haven't even invited us to see your new rooms. Unless…"

Harry waited for Hermione to finish her sentence but all she did was glance at Ron and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. _Great. Now they've been speculating and probably thinking the worse. _Harry quickly got fed up with being left out of a conversation that so obviously involved him.

"Unless what?"

"Mate, has Snape been…uh….fair to you?"

Harry looked at Ron with confusion. It just wasn't like Ron to participate in these kinds of conversations and admittedly it was weird. He was used to Hermione doing all of the worrying and Ron doing the brooding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Snape hasn't been making you do things you wouldn't normally do?"

"Uh….no not really"

When he saw how Ron's face closed off after his statement, he realized what Ron had done and what he had admitted.

"Oh so you were sitting at the Slytherin table on your own and probably hanging out with them in your free time. I guess you were right Mione, Snape "wouldn't take advantage of his position of power""

"What free time? It's only been a few days! Am I to report to you every day about every little thing that happens in my life? And what's with the air quotes?"

"Ron! Harry! Calm down. Now I'm sure Harry has a good explanation for being with the Slytherins, Right Harry?"

Though Hermione was trying to break through the tension, Harry and Ron continued to glare at each other. Harry had never heard Ron speak to him with such frost and it instantly put him on edge. Ron was his best mate but sometimes Harry couldn't get over how little his friend has grown. Here they were, in their seventh year of school and Ron still got raging mad at the thought of Slytherin. _How long will our friendship last once Ron notices the changes within me? When he realizes that I am not the same boy that entered this world believing everything I hear at face value?_ Though Harry would never admit it out loud, he often thought about his first train ride to Hogwarts and the interaction between Ron, Malfoy and himself. What would his life have been like had he accepted Malfoy's friendship and allowed the hat to sort him into Slytherin? And who is to say that he couldn't have had both of their friendships therefore appeasing both sides of him? _What ifs will get you no where Potter._

"Harry? Harry, do you have a reason?" Harry heard Hermione ask.

"He obviously doesn't Hermione, he isn't even paying attention!" Ron answered before Harry could speak.

"I'm in this situation for the rest of the year, a year that has barely even started, and I figured that I shouldn't make it any harder on myself by fighting it. The reason I haven't invited you guys down is because I share the rooms with Malfoy and didn't really want to be put in that situation."

Harry had no intention of telling them about what he had requested the Slytherins teach him. After their reaction from just him sitting at their table, he did not want to have another argument so soon. Harry speculated that in the coming months, he would be withholding a lot of information from the two people he used to be able to tell everything to.

After a few minutes of silence where the trio were either eating or staring into space, Hermione broke the silence.

"Well since we won't be going to your rooms, not that I blame you, how about you come to the common room this evening and we can get started on all of the essays we have to complete?"

"I can't tonight but maybe this weekend we can do homework and catch up?" Harry replied.

He felt bad about refusing her offer but he needed to keep his schedule tonight open. He had a feeling that Snape was planning on an extensive training session tonight since they didn't meet this morning but hoped that his offer of spending the weekend together would appease her. He saw Hermione start to shake her head when Ron's bitter voice was added to their conversation.

"Why can't you come tonight? Got plans with your new Slytherin friends?"

Harry looked up into the eyes of the red head and just shook his head; it was like he could see the tendrils of their friendship just slowly unraveling.

"You know what Ron? Grow up and get over your animosity with the Slytherins. It's been seven years." And with that Harry got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Reviews as Birthday presents?


	10. Chapter 10

First I want to say Thank You for the Birthday wishes! You guys are too kind! Second I want to say sorry sorry sorry sorry times a million! My job sucks and I have little to no free time. But I needed to give you guys something so here is Chapter 10...i'm sorry if its terrible :x

Chapter Ten

After that fiasco of a breakfast, the day went by very slowly. It seemed like everyone could tell he was in a bad mood and they decided that their life would be better off if they didn't interrupt whatever thoughts were going on in his head. That is until History of Magic when Harry felt someone sit down in the chair beside him.

"I was ecstatic that I got to catch this morning's show, what was the weasel mad about this time?"

Harry brought his head up from the desk to glare at Malfoy.

"Just because we called a truce does not mean you can go around calling my friends name!" By the end of his sentence his voice was nearly at a shout and he looked down to collect himself. He didn't even know why he was so angry, it's not as if it was a new nickname and it really had nothing to do with him…this day just needed to be over.

"Lesson number one Potter, never let anyone see your emotions; you're like an open book."

"I know how to guard my emotions." Harry replied sharply.

"Sometimes you do, but if someone is looking long enough they can understand everything that you are thinking. For instance, when you are confused about something your head tilts slightly to the left and your eyebrows scrunch together and your mouth forms a straight line and your jaw muscles tick when you are upset but not angry. Angry, of course, is the glare you are shooting me now and the clenching of the fists."

Harry was loathe to admit that he was indeed clenching his fists and as his thought process continued he felt his face form the look of confusion that Malfoy had so observantly told him about. He instantly corrected it.

"How do you know all of that?"

"You know…know your enemies and all that rot" Malfoy replied.

Harry knew that Malfoy was trying to sound aloof but he couldn't help but notice a very small tinge of pink on his cheeks. _Well that's something to investigate._

"And how well do you think you know me? Hmm?"

Harry saw Malfoy lift his head to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think I know you well enough" Draco shifted closer to Harry to, presumably, not interrupt the class but Harry couldn't help but notice the shrinking distance between them. With Malfoy being this close, it was hard for Harry to not notice the other boy's looks. He really was the best looking guy in school and this flirting was making him more desirable.

"So what else do you think you know about me?"

Draco scooted even more close and tilted his head so that the soft light of the classroom caught in his gray eyes and Harry had to stifle a gasp. Malfoy's lips were right by his ear and Harry had to wonder how no one in the class noticed what was going on.

"I know that you don't know lesson two, never let someone know you are interested in them before you know for certain that they are interested in you."

Before Harry could respond, the bell rang and Malfoy was already across the room leaving out of the door.

When the day had finally ended, Harry couldn't have been happier. After the fiasco of a breakfast with Ron and then his complicated feelings for Malfoy, Harry definitely needed a break; too bad for him that just when he was crossing the entrance hall to enter the dungeons when Snape appeared out of nowhere blocking his path forward.

"I expect you to meet me in the Forbidden Forest at eight. You will think twice about being late."

And with that, Snape turned away quickly and headed to the stairs leading to the higher levels of the school. _I've got to learn how to make an exit like that._ As Harry was pondering the speed to turn ratio of getting your cloak to billow behind him, he didn't hear anyone behind him until they spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Harry looked in the direction the voice came from and was startled to see Malfoy leaning casually against the wall. He had no idea how long Malfoy had been standing there or how on earth he found the one spot in the dungeons that had just the right amount of light to make his hair shimmer.

"Oh just thinking about Snape."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry hurried on to explain further "No! I was just thinking about the way he walks…I mean his cloak…"

Malfoy strode over to where Harry was standing and said "Well well well….looks like you have a crush on two Slytherins…I didn't know we were your type Mr. Potter."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have a crush on ANY Slytherin, let alone Professor Snape!"

"And the other Slytherin? Do you have a crush on them?" Malfoy replied

"Well as I learned today, I'm not supposed to let on that I'm interested in someone until I know that they are interested in me."

And before Malfoy had a chance to respond Harry continued down the hallway, for once walking away before Malfoy had the chance to do it first.

Reviewing makes me happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter folks! I have a cold and I guess the meds put me in a loopy state because this chapter just came out of me! And also I realized that I never said so specifically but this story will have some slight slash...just giving some fair warning. Anyway enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter Eleven

The feeling of besting Malfoy quickly wore off because as he stepped foot in the Forbidden Forest at exactly eight o'clock, he noticed an ominous tension in the air. He looked around the area for any signs of the Professor but everything was still, not even the sounds of insects could be heard. Harry decided to take a quick sweep of the area; he kept his wand out and his eyes sharp. It would be just the thing Snape would do; testing him before the lessons even began. But as the time stretched and the tension became less with familiarity, he unfortunately let his guard drop and his mind wonder….and of course that was when the attack came. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red gleam shoot towards him from the left and instinctively dropped to the ground and rolled before finding the proper footing to return the spells.

Harry didn't know how long this exchange lasted before he was hit with a body bind and fell to the ground. As he lay there paralyzed, which was the worse feeling; he couldn't help but admire his attacker. He had never seen his aggressor. He didn't know if it was male or female, young or old. When Harry heard footsteps approaching, he closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

"Open your eyes Potter, I know you can."

Harry deciding that it was hopeless to continue his ruse opened his eyes and stared at his attacker.

"I will admit that I went into this training session thinking that you were a half wit, good for nothing boy who is a hopeless case…..and now I **know** that you are. Under no circumstances are you to ever drop your guard. I don't care if you have to stand there for two hours, you must always be alert. I made enough noise leading up to that first curse that you should have spotted me and decided on a covert attack instead of standing there with your head in the clouds thinking about Merlin knows what. If I am to continue using my own time on your sorry arse then you had better shape up and prove that you are worthy."

And with that last sentence, the footsteps retreated. Harry was sure that he was going to be stuck in the forest with who knows what creatures, but as soon as he heard the footsteps disappear, the hold on the body bind was released and he was allowed to stand.

As Harry made his way from the Forbidden Forest to the castle, he thought about everything that Snape had said to him. He honestly didn't think that he did that bad, but considering that he was on the defense the whole time and he, admittedly, let his mind wander in the beginning led him to agree with Snape the longer he thought about it. If he had truly been attacked by someone who wished him harm, that first shot is crucial; Death Eaters aren't going to wait for him to notice them or shoot harmless spells at him to get his attention. He needed to be on his guard at all times. Even as he thought this, he took his wand from the holder and made actual note of his surroundings. He was now coming up to the green houses, not a very beneficial area for him, the castle still being a ways away and his back to the forest. He decided that he needed to hurry, Snape's talk making him extra paranoid. As he lengthened his stride to walk faster, he noticed a slight movement off to his left. Instead of turning to see what the movement was, he continued walking to try and see if he was actually being followed or if it was just a random occurrence. But as he continued his walk he noticed that he was definitely being followed and spun quickly around shooting a stunner at his stalker. As the light faded from his eyes, he saw a figure on the ground and moved closer to see who it was. When he was close enough, he looked down, gasped, and quickly disabled his stunner.

"Whatcha do that for mate?" Asked Ron loudly as he stumbled up from the ground.

"What are you doing out here? Spying on me? You should know better than to follow me at night, especially making as much noise as you were." Harry replied.

"I wasn't following you….I was taking a stroll and was just headed back up to the castle….just as you were."

"Sure, if you say so."

"So what were you doing with Snape in the Forbidden Forest anyway?" Ron asked as they both continued on to the castle.

"So you were spying on me!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well maybe a little bit" Ron replied scratching the back of his neck.

"It's just some Dumbledore stuff that I'm not really allowed to tell anyone about." Harry knew that if he alluded to Dumbledore giving him an assignment then Ron would back off and hopefully they could stop their endless fighting. Harry knew that he was lying to his friends….again but if the end justifies the means then who's to say he is a bad person? As expected, Ron's face immediately expresses guilt.

"Blimey, look mate I've been an arse for the past couple of days and I'm…..you know…sorry and stuff. It's just that we hardly see you anymore and then you were hanging with those Slytherines…I guess I let my anger get out of hand."

Harry patted Ron on the back, said no problem, and motioned for them to continue to the castle.

Harry was thankful for Ron's apology but knew that when the weight didn't lift off his shoulders, that their relationship had changed for good. He was happy that he wouldn't have to fight with his friend but knew that this truce would be short lived. Every day he felt himself changing, his attitude, his outlook on things, and they were all changing into the views that Ron and people like him wouldn't like.

After Ron and he had split up in the Entrance Hall, Harry made his way to his rooms. Lately, it had become easier and easier for him to call those rooms his own. Growing up he had never had a room that was truly his own and granted he had to share the common areas with Malfoy, the bedroom was his. He had kept the green as the main color for his room but added items to the walls and displayed his sacred pieces, like his photo album or a snitch from one of the games that he won, on his dresser. At the Dursley's they were kept under the loose floorboard and even in the Gryffindor dorms, he kept them in his school trunk.

When Harry was preparing for bed, he heard slight movement coming from the common room and decided to see what was going on. When he opened his door, he saw Malfoy sitting at the table he designated his, shuffling papers around. Harry made a sound to announce his presence and Malfoy looked up.

"Ah so I see you are back from you tryst with Professor Snape" Malfoy said

"Don't say tryst, it sounds disturbing." Harry replied leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"So you **were** with Snape" Malfoy said making a point to look anywhere but at Harry.

Harry unfolded his arms and stepped slowly into the room.

"If I said I was, how would that make you feel….a little…jealous?"

"Hardly, I was just curious" Malfoy scoffed.

During this exchange, Harry had continued walking until he was right in front of the table Malfoy was working on. Harry put both hands on the table and leaned in towards Malfoy

"Did you never learn how the cat was killed?"

"The…cat?" Malfoy asked hesitantly.

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes and was ecstatic to see them glazed over just a bit but kept his cool. He leaned in a little further, putting his face inches away from the other boys, and when he heard an almost inaudible gulp he said "It pays to be too curious sometimes" and turned and walked back into his room.

I liked this chapter, tell me if you did to! Review!


End file.
